


Doses & Mimosas

by twoheartstwoghosts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Married Louis, Not literally, Top Harry, harry is an angel, louis is angsty and sad and i hate myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartstwoghosts/pseuds/twoheartstwoghosts
Summary: Louis found his soulmate, married him, and lost him. Is it possible to have two soulmates in one lifetime?





	Doses & Mimosas

The glass gives a loud thud as it connects with the mahogany bar counter, laid down none too gently by a rather drunk blue-eyed man sitting alone and humming a tune to himself. He'd lost count of how many he's had, but he figured as long as he can still ask for another one, it meant he wasn't drunk enough. Through his blurry vision, he searches for the familiar face of the bartender, who didn't even need to be told, just refreshed his drink like he's done for the last two months.

Every night.

Almost without fail, except for Sundays, when Louis would need to stay home and be the brave father that he was. Queenie, his little girl, would certainly throw a fit if she found out what he was up to the rest of the week that she wasn't home. Not that a three-year-old can do much in the way of stopping a grown man from drinking himself to oblivion, but Louis knew he'd be so embarrassed to admit to his daughter that he wasn't dealing as well as he said he was. 

 _How does one deal, anyway?_ The question was still unanswered, tucked away in his mind as he lets his lips taste the familiar taste of alcohol, downing the contents of the glass in one swig. It's been two months. Everyone told him that the first few weeks would be the hardest, and that he'd eventually adjust to his new life. He'd be good as new, they said. Louis scoffed at the thought, knowing it was as impossible as the sun rising in the west. You just don't get over the loss of your husband--your soulmate. It's just not possible. You just can't. A shaky hand asked for another top-up, but this time the bartender was saying no, and Louis groaned in disapproval. "Just one last, please?" He asked, throat dry from all the alcohol and barely any water in between drinks. He wasn't even fully seated anymore, nearly slipping out of the bar stool as he tried to reach for the bottle himself. 

"Come on, man. You've had enough," the bartender swatted his hand away and gave him a reprimand. "There's still tomorrow."

"Yeah... sadly." Coherent words barely left his lips, and he wasn't sure how he would go home now. He didn't really remember that part most nights. Blind-drunk, he'd stumble home one way or another and wake up in his sofa or in bed, miraculously. Once or twice he's lost a wallet or a phone, but he's past caring about those.  He's past caring about anything. So excuse him if he thinks having a tomorrow is a sad thing. 

_If it wasn't for Queenie..._

Cut off from his supply, he stumbled out of his seat and had to steady himself before searching for the exit. Most of the people had left, clueing him in on how late it was, but a few pairs were still dancing on the floor, lost in their own worlds and not knowing what was happening outside their little bubble. Louis would know. He used to have that happy bubble. Used to have arms around him to make him feel safe. 

 

_"We have to dance!"_

_"I don't know how to dance, Eddy!"_

_"Of course you do, babe, you know how to dance with me!"_

_"There isn't even any music..."_

_"Louis Tomlinson, we just got engaged. If I don't get a dance right now, our future wedding will be canceled."_

_"Oh stop being so dramatic!"_

 

The flood of emotions made his knees weak, and a fresh wave of pain was warning him of the tears that were sure to follow. He couldn't breathe, couldn't hear anything, couldn't think. His mind was a blur and he needed to follow Eddy's voice in his memory. He needed to get away from this place. He needed to be with--

Louis felt like he lost control of his limbs, momentarily losing balance, closing his eyes instinctively as he anticipated the fall. But his back didn't hit the floor. Instead, it hit something solid, but not quite as hard as the concrete. And suddenly he was surrounded by a warmth that wasn't induced by the numerous drinks he's had. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized his view was blocked by a mass of what appeared to be dark hair framing a face. He could barely see, frozen tears making it hard to register anything except lights in the distance and how the dark, curly head of hair contrasted against it. 

"Hey, are you okay?" The faceless person in front of him asked, his voice deep and worried. "I think you tripped, or something." 

Something in Louis' back moved, and he realized he was someone's arm, and he was helping Louis get his bearings back. He was torn between saying thank you or telling the guy he should have just let Louis slip, and then maybe a stampede could finish him off and end his suffering. But he wasn't able to say anything anyway. He's far too drunk to be stringing words together. He figured he gave a nod, because the arm around him loosened and he could hear the man clearing his throat. 

"'m okay," Louis spoke, but it was more a mumble of words, and he's trying once again to see the person in front of him clearly. He could possibly be the last person Louis would see, if he somehow ended up dead in the morning. 

"Well, don't die drunk," came a low chuckle in response, and Louis saw just enough to see green eyes looking down at him. Green eyes very much like Eddy's. 

"No promises," he answered, and he found that it was easy to forget how to breathe when those eyes were fixed on him as if he was the only person in the room. _Eddy. Eddy. Eddy._ It was all his mind could think about, conjuring the image of his husband, conjuring the curly hair and green eyes and that stubble he's trying to grow just so Louis could complain about kissing him--and suddenly Louis couldn't feel his body anymore, throwing his full weight on the man who held him, wrapping his arms around the stranger's neck and sobbing into his shoulder. 

"Hey, take it easy. It's alright, love." The man was running his hand up and down Louis' back, trying to comfort him, and Louis could feel shivers up his spine at the touch. At that familiar touch. Eddy. He's got Eddy back. They said he wouldn't come back, but there he is, comforting Louis like he always did when Louis was upset. There he was to take Louis home and keep him safe, because he's his husband and that's what he vowed to do forever.  

He was crying. He could feel the tears down his cheeks as he raised his head, his hands on either side of Eddy's face. His Eddy was back. He came home. And Louis just had to kiss him. And kiss him some more, lips wet from tears feeling those soft red lips hesitating to kiss him back. He pulled away, confused, searching Eddy's face for an answer. "What's wrong?" 

"Uhm..." Again, there was that nervous chuckle. 

"You don't want..?"

The guy swallowed audibly, his hand on Louis' waist. "I mean..." 

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." And then Louis was connecting their lips again, smiling into the kiss because he knew just how Eddy liked it. He knew just how to get Eddy to want him. Bad. "You want to play? Okay, I can play." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fic and this is chapter one. i didn't realize it's gotten so long im sorry. i ramble a lot so im sorry if that is cut a little abruptly. but should i even continue this?? next chapter would be smut for sure if i do. let me know??


End file.
